


Advent Day 1: Sleepy Hollow: Etch A Sketch (G)

by bwblack



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Advent Challenge 2013, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 06:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bwblack/pseuds/bwblack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichabod Crane experiences his first Etch A Sketch</p>
<p>Written for <a href="http://adventchallenge.livejournal.com/">Advent 2013</a>.  Prompt: Etch A Sketch</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advent Day 1: Sleepy Hollow: Etch A Sketch (G)

Ichabod Crane eyed the orange plastic contraption wearily. "Is that some sort of hand held computer device?"

"It is an Etch A Sketch."

"A tool used by your police artists then?"

"A children's toy."

Ichabod wrinkled his nose and poked at it. "I see."

"It is a classic." Abbie offered.

"Nothing made of plastic qualifies as a classic." Crane argued.

"Try it. You just turn the knobs. It won't bite." Abbie handed it to him.

Crane twirled one knob and then the other. "This device is only suited for drawing stairs. Thrilling." He rolled his eyes.

"It draws other things. You just have to…" She began twirling more quickly, looked at what she had drawn, and shook to clear the screen. "It takes practice."

Crane slid a piece of paper and pen towards her, "These are classics."


End file.
